What You Don't Know
by blackrose538
Summary: 'One day you'll wake up and see that everything you've been looking for is right before your eyes.' Mac tells Stella he finally woke up. Set after Episode 4x10 'The Thing About Heroes' SMacked!


_So I decided to write another oneshot story. I know you're all waiting for updates on my active stories, but I just haven't had the muse to continue one of them. I was watching some older episodes on DVD from season 4. After watching the episode "The Thing About Heroes" this idea came to my mind and I have been working on that story for 4 days, because I just haven't had the muse to write lately. Though, I'll try to get it back, soon :)_

_I hope you like that little piece of work of mine :) Wish you a nice Wednesday and a nice rest of the week :)_

_**AIP:** Sorry... am a bit lazy when it comes to reading, but I will read your latest SMacked story, soon! Promise :)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**What You Don't Know**_

He was sitting in his favorite arm chair in the living room of his apartment. The TV was flipped on and the news speaker was reporting about the latest news in town. The TV, although it was on, was turned quiet, loud enough to understand the news speaker, but quiet enough to allow the man sitting on the arm chair, looking at the TV, to be lost in thoughts. His short dark hair was mussed up from going through it with his hands again and again and his sapphire blue eyes had a mixture of anger and sadness in them. His face had the same mixture of expressions on it.

His was thinking about today's events and how this day ended. He never knew that his job could form such anger in a person who had been his friend when he was a kid. He never wanted to be a hero, but he couldn't do anything against the fact, that the media made him to just that: a hero. But he also thought about that one woman who freed him from that man, who he could always count on and who he loves more than he would ever be able to admit. She was his best friend and he was proud of that friendship, but admitting his feelings for her, he feared could destroy that wonderful bond they had.

…_KNOCK, KNOCK, KN__OCK…_

The sound of someone knocking on his apartment door pulled him out of his thoughts. He pushed himself out of his armchair and slowly walked towards the door. He heard the knock again, just before he opened the door. He was surprised by the person who was now standing before him. Golden curls hanging down to her shoulders, olive skin, green eyes looking at him in concern and a pair of jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket covered her perfect body, a pair of black high heels on her feet, fitting her dark blue jeans.

"Stella…" he said and let her into his apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mac. Hope I don't interrupt you or somethin'." She said calmly. He could see on her face that she was a bit nervous, but he didn't know why.

"No, you're not. Honestly I'm glad to see you." Mac said and offered her a small smile.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Makes me stop thinking about today's events and try to justify me or Andy's doings."

"Good. Exactly what I was thinking you were doing. Want to share some dinner? Brought something with me." Stella said, raising the small paper bag she was carrying.

"Chinese? Could never say no to that." He smiled.

Stella put of her jacket and hangs it on the wardrobe and then follows Mac into his kitchen where she pulls out the small bags with Chinese food in them and 2 pairs of chopsticks. Mac had taken 2 forks out of one drawer and was heading towards the small table in the kitchen where he normally ate his meals. He looked at Stella in a questioning way.

"Kitchen is fine with me, but I prefer the chopsticks, what do think? Little challenge?" she asked with a smile as she walked up to him, their dinner in her hands.

"You don't really think I'm not capable of using chopsticks, do you?"

"Want to show me that you can?" she teased.

"Well, I'll do." He said. "Want something to drink?"

"How about sharing a glass of wine if you have?"

"I won't say no. Red?"

"Red is just fine." Stella smiled. Mac got 2 glasses and poured some wine for them.

"Thanks." Stella said.

"You're welcome, Stell, anyways nothing to thank me for without you dropping by I…"

"You would sit there on your armchair watching TV and ponder the whole night." Stella finished his sentence and he smiled.

They sat down and started their meal. Seriously Mac was able to use the chopsticks and he was handy with them. Stella knew he was able to use them and she was just as good at eating with chopsticks as Mac was. After they finished their meal Stella helped to clean up and then Mac led her back into his living room and they sat down on his small couch.

"So… what exactly did he do to you Mac? I only remember us going into that room. I was looking around his desk and when the others came in and told me Drew was gone you were gone also." Stella asked him curiously but also a bit carefully.

"Well… there was a door behind the wooden wall which I didn't expect to be dangerous for us, but when I turned my back to it and took a few steps before someone knocked me down. Next time I woke up I was sitting on that chair and a lot of green laser lights around me and Andy… I mean… Drew… walking around arranging the last of them and telling me about his trap. Was kinda odd actually to be captured by someone who used to be your friend." Mac said.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if he had knocked me down instead of you?"

"He wouldn't have. He wanted me. His trip for revenge was only against me…"

"Yeah… and think of his reasoning… because you were a scared kid and now you're a not very scared cop." Stella stated with a half smile.

"Never intended to be a hero…"

"Did he call you a hero?"

"No… but that was what the media made of me, after we defended our lab against this drug dealer ring. Probably this led him to want revenge."

"Mac Taylor, the fearless hero…" Stella teased him lightly.

"Nah… I'm not a hero. I didn't fight for that lab alone. You and Sheldon helped me. Without you two I probably would have died in there."

"Not died, but it would have been harder to win this battle."

"True, but I'm also not fearless… or not scared. When I was alone running from the guy with that automatic gun, trust me, I was scared. I just learned not to show emotions like that." Mac admitted quietly.

"That's what they teach you when you're with the Marines?"

"That and what my father always taught me. The less emotion you show the less profit for your enemy."

"Sometimes it just seems as if you learned not show any kind of emotion to others."

"Really? Am I that bad?"

"Not bad, Mac. Retreated into your shell."

"That's bad?" he asked sadly.

"Sometimes. When it comes to your best friend wanting to help you and you're doing that, it's bad."

"And I did that to you, didn't I?"

"Several times."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you with it…" Mac said and his voice now deep, quiet and sad.

"I know. I'm not mad. What else happened in there when you were alone with Drew?" Stella changed the topic.

"Well… he talked about you."

"Really? What did he say?"

Mac remembers the moment he heart Andy mentioning Stella he listened even more carefully than he did before.

"_You know, playing with your crack CSI team it's been… it's been fun." Drew said. "Gotta tell ya man, that Stella she's just… she's smart. Never quite trusted me. Can see how she'd be an asset to __you. Be a shame to see her die…"_

_Mac sat on the chair not moving the slightest bit, but listening carefully, ready to defend his team if he'd say anything offensive._

"_See… whoever comes through that door is gonna take a bullet. I'm sure Stella and company are working on finding out where you are, as we speak."_

_Mac wasn't really afraid of anyone who would come to that door, because he knew that they would be wearing bulletproof vests. He was just a bit unsure when they would be coming._

"Mac? You okay?" Stella pulled him out of his memories.

"What? Yah, I'm fine. Sorry. Andy said nothing bad about you, actually. Just that you're smart... and never really trusted him…" Mac answered her previous question.

"That's all? Not quite much…"

"Said you'd be an asset to me."

"Guess that's true, huh?"

"Yeah… but I wouldn't say you're an asset to me… you're more… very helpful and very precious."

"Thanks…" Stella said and felt her face flushing lightly.

"Can't believe I've told you to go for him…" Mac said regretfully.

"You couldn't have known, Mac."

"True… never thought Andy would do such a thing. But that's not the only reason why I feel kinda bad for telling you to go for it."

Stella looked it him in surprise, but after a few seconds of searching his eyes she rewarded him with a playful smile.

"Mac Taylor, what are you not willing to admit?"

"Some thoughts and feeling that I shouldn't have about and for my best friend?"

"Nice… you know I will call you on that right now?"

"I do, but I don't mind."

"I think you're the one who wants to take a chance and go for something else."

"I'm scared as to how you seem to be able to read my mind."

"Know you long enough to do that, Mac."

"Well… good, but also frightening." Mac smiled.

"What did you actually wanted to say, Mac? Why do you feel bad for telling your best friend to go for another man?" Stella got back to the topic.

"Well… just realized something I haven't seen earlier."

"What is it, Mac?"

"You know… One day you'll wake up and see that everything you've ever wanted is right before your eyes. Feel like I finally woke up."

Stella looked up at him again. She studied his face a while before she looked him right in the eyes, looking for what he wanted to say. She was surprised that, besides how well she knew him, he sometimes was a big mystery. Sometimes she just couldn't see through his eyes into his soul and see what he was thinking. Sometimes that little sign she needed to know what was going on inside him was missing. It was like that this time. She could guess what he wanted to say, but she didn't want to do that, because she could get disappointed when her guess was wrong and she didn't want that to happen.

"You know Mac, sometimes you're a mystery to me, no matter how well I know you." Stella finally said.

"You know that feeling of caring about someone just as well as I do, Stella. Well, not in the way I did but alike that. I do care about my friends. About my team, my family. You're a part of that family and I do care about you."

"You really do, huh?"

"Very much." Mac admitted.

"And I do care about that man sitting right next to me as if he was the one in my life. No one could be more important right now than you are to me."

"Thanks, Stell. I just sometimes think that caring for you isn't the right word to describe what you mean to me."

"So, what would explain it better?" Stella asked him now knowing what Mac was going to tell her. Still there were some doubts about that in her mind so she was waiting for him to wipe them away.

"Love?" he suggested.

"Y-you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. Thinking about the last few weeks I've come to realize that it's exactly how I feel for you and I really do love you not matter what." Mac confessed with a very shy smile. When Stella replied that smile his mind and racing heart were put at ease.

"I love you, too, Mac. Think I always have." Stella assured him and then smiled.

"Good to know." He said and slowly leaned in and kissed her.

_**~ The End ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This was just a little idea :) Please don't forget to leave a comment for me! :) I need every support I can get to keep my stories up :)_

_**blackrose538**_


End file.
